Endless Love
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Ulquiorra awalnya menculik Orihime untuk membangkitkan kembali Aizen yang tewas beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Namun keberadaan Orihime sedikit demi sedikit telah mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan hatinya yang dingin mulai mencair. "Apa ini cinta?"/"Jangan mati, jangan tinggalkan aku"/"Aishiteru". Warning : Gaje,abal,OOC,TYPO,Dll. Mind R&R? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**** & Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karna membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Jadi jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini mohon langsung tekan ****BACK****.**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA FIC INI JANGAN DIBACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan terlihat duduk menatap sendu pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya dari balik jendela tandunya, dan pandangan mata gadis itu terhenti saat melihat sesosok mayat gadis kecil, yang tergeletak di dekat sungai.

"Pengawal, bisa berhenti sebentar," teriak sang gadis dari dalam tandu.

Seketika para pengawal, berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan permintaan dari sang Nona, yang merupakan Putri bangsawan keluarga Kurosaki dan adik dari Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan salah satu Kapten di _Gotei_ tiga belas.

"Ada apa Orihime-_sama_?" tanya salah satu pengawal dengan sopan.

"Bisakah kalian lakukan sesuatu untukku?" pinta Orihime dengan lembut.

"Apa itu Orihime-_sama_?! Kami akan melaksanakannya," jawab salah satu pengawal dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Mata Orihime menatap sendu dan sedih mayat seorang gadis kecil, "Bisakah kalian, menguburkan jasad gadis kecil itu," pinta Orihime.

"Tapi Ori..."

"Kumohon pada kalian," kedua mata Orihime terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Para pengawal tidak tega melihat wajah Orihime sedih terlebih menitikan air matanya, bisa-bisa nyawa mereka semua akan terancam jika Ichigo dan Isshin Kurosaki mengetahui hal ini.

"Baiklah akan kami lakukan," ujar salah satu pengawal.

"Terima kasih," Orihime tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Para pengawal pun menggali tanah untuk menguburkan jasad gadis kecil itu. Sementara itu Orihime keluar dari dalam tandunya dan berjalan sendirian kearah pohon sakura yang tumbuh dan mekar didekat sungai.

Diam-diam tanpa sengaja seorang pria terlihat memperhatikan Orihime dari jauh, pandangan mata pria itu terlihat sangat fokus melihat wajah Orihime.

"Gadis itu." Gumamnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam tanah yang digali, para pengawal pun menguburkan jasad gadis kecil itu dengan baik dan memberikan nisan diatasnya.

Tak lama Orihime datang dengan membawa bunga sakura ditangannya, gadis cantik ini duduk bersimpuh didepan makam sang gadis kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang dan damai," ucap Orihime seraya menitikan air matanya.

"Maaf," ujar Orihime dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf-kan kami, maaf," isak Orihime dengan pelan.

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini merasa sangat bersalah, karena akibat peperangan melawan para _Hollow_ musuh dari _Soul Society_, banyak orang yang harus menjadi korban. Andaikan saja peperangan ini bisa dihentikan, Orihime rela melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"Orihime-_sama_," gumam para pengawal yang menatap penuh arti pada Orihime.

Para pengawal sangat tahu kalau hati Orihime sangat-lah baik dan lembut, walau-pun berstatus sebagai seorang Tuan Putri dari keluarga bangsawan. Gadis cantik ini selalu bersikap baik, ramah dan lembut pada siapapun tanpa pernah membedakan status mereka.

"Orihime-_sama_, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam kita harus segera kembali sebelum Ichigo-_sama_ pulang," ujar salah satu pengawal.

"Baiklah, kita pulang," sahut Orihime seraya menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

Baru juga Orihime dan beberapa pengawalnya hendak kembali ketandu, tiba-tiba saja ada _Hollow _datang dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Bau makanan," ujar _Hollow _itu seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang tajam.

Para pengawal terlihat berdiri dengan gagah berani didepan Orihime, seraya mengacungkan senjata ke _Hollow_ tersebut, berusaha melindungi dan menjaga sang tuan putri dari _Hollow _itu.

"Bawa Orihime-_sama_ pergi dari sini, aku akan melawannya," teriak salah satu pengawal dengan gagah berani.

"Ayo Orihime-_sama_ kita pergi dari sini," ajak salah satu pengawal, seraya menarik tangan Orihime untuk menjauh dari _Hollow_ itu.

Awalnya Orihime tidak mau kembali kedalam tandu dan ingin ikut bertarung melawan _Hollow_ itu, namun para pengawal menarik dan memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam tandu.

"Cepat berangkat," ujar salah satu pengawal dengan panik dan takut.

Baru juga mereka semua berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar suara jeritan memilukan dari pengawal yang tadi menghadapi _Hollow_ menyeramkan itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Deg'**

Perasaan hati Orihime langsung menjadi tidak enak sekali. Ia berusaha keluar dari dalam tandu dan menolong pengawal itu.

**BUUMMM****...**

_Hollow_ itu telihat berdiri dengan gagah menghadang jalan mereka semua, didalam mulutnya terlihat banyak darah yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu, percikan darah dari pengawal yang tadi berusaha melawannya.

"Sial!" teriak salah satu pengawal yang merasa marah karena temannya dibunuh _Hollow_ itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orihime seraya keluar dari dalam tandu.

"Orihime-_sama_, sebaiknya anda masuk kedalam tandu anda. Biar kami yang menghadapi _Hollow_ ini," sang pengawal berusaha mendorong tubuh Orihime masuk kedalam tandu, yang menurutnya aman.

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin ikut membantu kalian," tolak Orihime.

"Hamba mohon Orihime-_sama_, demi keselamatan anda masuklah kedalam tandu anda."

_Hollow_ itu terlihat melangkah maju seraya mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat kuku yang sangat tajam juga panjang, dengan cepat _Hollow_ itu memakan salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang hendak melawannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Orihime mendengar jerit kesakitan dari saah satu pengawalnya, gadis cantik ini sudah tak tahan lagi dan langsung keluar dari dalam tandunya, Orihime berdiri dengan gagah berani didepan _Hollow _itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit-pun.

"Orihime-_sama_," seru para pengawal yang masih selamat.

**WHUS**…  
Disekitar tubuh Orihime terlihat bertebangan _Shun-Shun Rikka_ yang merupakan kekuatan _Kotodama _atau bisa dibilang kekuatan roh miliknya. Biar bagaimana-pun Orihime pernah belajar di akademi _Shinigami_ walaupun ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pendidikkannya karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

"_Soten Kishun_," ucap Orihime.

Sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan menyelimuti tubuh beberapa pengawal yang terluka dan tak lama semua luka ditubuh para pengawal langsung sembuh total bahkan yang kehilangan salah satu tangannya bisa dipulihkan kembali dengan kekuatan Orihime, tak heran jika Orihime dijuluki oleh orang-orang di _Soul Society_ sebagai sang dewi karena kekuatan _Kotadama_ miliknya yang sangat luar biasa dan tak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Bahkan kemampuan penyembuhannya diatas Komandan Unohana dari divisi empat.

"Ternyata kau memiliki kekuatan roh, pasti rasa dagingmu sangat lezat." Gumam _Hollow_ itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

_Hollow_ itu semakin melangkah maju mendekati Orihime dan gadis cantik itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"_Koten Zanshun_," ucap Orihime seraya menatap tajam _Hollow_ yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Sebuah cahaya melesat ke arah _Hollow_ itu dan langsung membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

"Ini tidak mu-mungkin." seru sang _Hollow_ sesaat sebelum mati dan hancur menjadi debu.

**BRUK...**

Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk lemas setelah menggunakan kekuatan _Kotodama_-nya.

"Uekh…" Orihime mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Orihim-_sama_," teriak para pengawal.

Walaupun kekuatan miliknya bisa dikatakan kuat, akan tetapi fisik dan tubuh Orihime tidak kuat saat menggunakan kekuatan _Kotodama_-nya. Bahkan sang kakak, Ichigo sudah melarangnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan rohnya karena sangat berbahaya untuk dirinya bahkan bisa merenggut jiwanya.

**BRUK...**

Orihime jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri setelah menggunakan kekuatan _Kotodama_ miliknya, para pengawal berlarian menghampiri sang Nona. Mereka mengendong tubuh sang Nona dan segera bergegas kembali ke _Soul Society_.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari jauh pria yang sejak tadi mengintip Orihime saat memetik bunga sakura, terlihat sangat kagum melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Orihime, dan tak menyangka kalau gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Kekuatan yang sangat menarik dan luar biasa. Aku harus memilikinya." Gumam pria tampan itu.

Tak lama pria itu mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti malam dan terbang masuk ke atas langit yang terbelah dua lalu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

Seorang pria bersurai orange terlihat berlarian dengan panik keluar dari ruangan _Gotei_ tiga belas.

"Hei, Ichigo." Teriak seorang pria bersurai putih yang tak lain adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kapten dari divisi sembilan.

Namun Ichigo tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari Toushiro dan terus saja berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mau kemana si bodoh itu? Bukankah malam ini, ia ada tugas untuk memantau daerah di gerbang barat." Dengus Toushiro.

"Entahlah, Kapten." Sahut Rangiku, yang merupakan wakil Kapten.

Setelah tahu sang adik, jatuh pingsan saat berjalan-jalan disekitar _Rokungai_ Ichigo langsung bergegas pulang kerumah untuk melihat kondisi sang adik tanpa memperdulikan pekerjaannya juga tugasnya sebagai salah satu Kapten _Gotei_ tiga belas dan tanggung jawabnya malah diserahkan pada Kira yang merupakan teman sekaligus wakilnya.

"Selamat datang Ichigo-_sama_." sambut para pelayan dengan ramah saat pemuda bersurai orange itu tiba di rumah.

"Dimana Orihime? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?!" tanya Ichigo dengan panik pada salah satu pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Orihime-_sama_ berada dikamarnya Ichigo-_sama_ dan..." belum juga sang pelayan menyelesaikan perkataannya Ichigo sudah keburu pergi ke kamar sang adik.

**SREK...**

Ichigo menggeser dengan kasar pintu kamar sang adik dan langsung menghambur masuk kedalam.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Sssttt...Pelankan suaramu Ichigo, nanti kau bisa membangunkannya," omel Isshin yang merupakan sang ayah.

"Ayah bagaimana dengan keadaannya, apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah Ichigo, ayah sudah mengobatinya dan besok pagi Orihime juga sudah sembuh. Jadi tenanglah jangan khawatirkan tentang adikmu," jawab Isshin dengan tenang.

Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sangat khawatir sekali dengan Orihime,"

Isshin hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang anak, "Adikmu tidak apa-apa jadi , ya karena kau pulang cepat hari ini, ayah akan menyuruh para pelayan menyiapakn makanan untukmu,"

"Aku tidak lapar ayah, aku ingin disini saja menemani Orihime," tolak Ichigo.

Isshin menghela nafasnya dengan cepat, "Ayah tahu kau sangat mencemaskan tentang adikmu, akan tetapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Ayah akan tetap menyuruh para pelayan untuk membawakan teh dan beberapa kue untukmu. Bagaimanapun perutmu tidak boleh kosong dan harus tetap di isi," ucap Isshin sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Ichigo duduk disamping Orihime dan memandangi wajah damai sang adik, tak lama ia mengelus-ngelus pelan rambut panjang sang adik. Ichigo sangat menyangi Orihime melebihi siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri, banyak yang mengatakan kalau Ichigo itu _sister complex_ tingkat akut dan sangat menjaga Orihime dengan berlebihan.

Itu semua dilakukannya karena kondisi dan fisik Orihime yang lemah dan mudah sakit juga terluka, padahal mereka adalah anak kembar namun kondisi Orihime jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang merupakan sang kakak yang bertubuh sehat juga kuat. Ichigo juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Orihime, demi memenuhi janjinya pada mendiang sang ibu, Misaki Kurosaki yang mempercayakan Orihime padanya.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang Hime-_chan_, kakak akan disini menjaga dan menemanimu." Ucap Ichigo dengan sendu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang pria bersurai _Emerald_ terlihat duduk diam menatap pantulan wajah seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan dengan tatapan penuh arti, pria ini sungguh tertarik dan menginginkannya gadis bermata abu-abu itu, yang merupakan adik dari Ichigo Kurosaki musuh baginya dan seluruh penduduk _Hueco Mundo_.

**TAP...**

Seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hijau disampingnya berjalan menghampiri pria tampan itu.

"Jadi itukah gadis yang kau inginkan Ulquiorra?!" ujar Nelliel yang merupakan istri dari Nnoitra salah satu dari _Espada_ tertinggi di _Hueco Mundo_.

"Ya," sahut Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"Jadi kau meminta aku dan _Espada_ yang lainnya datang kesini hanya demi gadis itu?" tanya Nnoitra dengan sebal.

"Ya, apakah ada masalah Nnoitra? Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, kau boleh pergi bersama dengan istrimu," usir Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

Nnoitra sangat sebal sekali dengan jawaban dari Ulquiorra, ingin sekali ia menebas kepala temannya itu. Jika saja Ulquiorra bukan _Espada_ terkuat di _Hueco Mundo_ dan penguasa di kerajaan ini menggantikan Aizen-_sama_ yang mati dalam peperangan lima puluh yang lalu. Sudah pasti Nnoitra tidak akan mau membantunya sama sekali.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Nnoitra dan Nelliel, para _Espada_ lainnya datang ke istana sesuai dengan permintaan dari Ulquiorra, karena _Espada_ tampan ini ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat penting pada teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku menculik gadis itu," ucap Ulquiorra dengan lantang.

Semua orang yang hadir didalam rapat ini terkejut dan syok mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau menginginkan gadis itu?!" tunjuk Syazel tak percaya.

"Ya, apa ada maslah Syazel Aporo?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

_Espada _bersurai merah muda ini menjambak rambutnya dengan pelan, "Tentu saja Ulquiorra, kau pikir siapa gadis yang kau inginkan itu?"

"Adik dari Ichigo Kurosaki, salah satu Kapten di_ Gotei_ tiga belas. Orang yang sudah membunuh Aizen-_sama_ lima puluh yang lalu," jelas Ulquiorra dengan santai.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, lalu mengapa kau nekat ingin menculiknya. Apa kau tahu masalah apa yang akan kau timbulkan setelah menculiknya," desis Syazel.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap ingin memilikinya karena kekuatan gadis itu sangat kita butuhkan untuk membangkitkan Aizen-_sama_," Ulquiorra memperlihatkan serpihan _Hyongoku_ di tangannya.

Semua orang terkesima melihatnya, bagaimana _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu bisa memiliki pecahan dari _Hyongoku_ yang merupakan sumber kekuatan juga kehidupan dari Aizen.

"Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh pecahan _Hyongoku_ ini, kita bisa membangkitkan kembali Aizen-_sama_."

"Lalu apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan _Hyongoku_?" tanya Syazel dengan sinis.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu untuk kita?" tambah Nnoitra ditengah-tengah perdebatan.

Ulquiorra tidak berbicara sepatah kata-pun menanggapi pertanyaan dari teman-temannya dan langsung menujukkan gambar Orihime dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Semua _Espada_ terkesima juga takjub melihatnya, baru sekali ini mereka melihat seseorang memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi para dewa.

"Kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa." Seru Grimmjow, yang merupakan _Sexta Espada_.

**SRUK...**

Starrk bangun dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membawa gadis itu ke tempat ini." ucap Starrk.

"Aku juga akan membantumu Ulquiorra." ujar Nelliel dengan penuh semangat.

Nnoitra mendesah pasrah saat mendengar sang istri berkata akan ikut membantu Ulquiorra menculik adik dari Ichigo, "Kalau sudah begini, aku juga akan ikut membantu."

"Jadi kapan kita akan menyerang _Soul Society_?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Kita tidak perlu membuat keributan untuk menculik adik Ichigo, aku sudah membuat rencana dan aku butuh bantuanmu Syazel dan _Espada_ lainnya untuk melancarkan rencana ini."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Ulquiorra?" tanya Syazel.

"Buat seluruh penduduk _Soul Society_ terlelap beberapa jam lalu aku butuh kekuatan kalian semua untuk menerobos perisai pelindung yang ada di kediaman Ichigo." Jelas Ulquiorra.

Para _Espada_ terdiam dan terlihat menyimak penjelasan dari Ulquiorra setelah paham dengan rencana dari Ulquiorra, mereka semua menjalankan rencana menculik Orihime demi membangkitkan kembali Aizen-_sama_ dan mengembalikan kejayaan _Hueco Mundo_ seperti dulu kala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini _Seiretei_ terlihat sangat sepi dan tenang bahkan para penjaga gerbang dan _Shinigami_ yang bertugas terlihat terlelap tidur, mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan dari para _Espada_ yang masuk kedalam _Soul Society_ dengan santainya, setelah berhasil memecahkan perisai pelindung yang dibuat oleh Genryusai Yamamoto untuk melindungi kota ini dari serangan _Hollow_ dan _Espada_.

Tak terkecuali di kediaman bangsawan keluarga Kurosaki, bahkan Ichigo juga terlihat terlelap tidur disamping sang adik. Pemuda tampan ini tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria bermata _Emerald _terlihat masuk kedalam kamar dan membawa pergi sang adik.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Nona." Batin Ulquiorra.

_Espada_ tampan ini langsung pergi dari kamar Orihime lalu naik ke atas langit, menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi ini gadis yang kau maksud memiliki kekuatan dewa itu?" Grimmjow memandang tajam wajah Orihime.

"Ya," sahut Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"Dia sangat cantik sekali Ulquiorra. Lebih baik kau menjadikannya sebagai Ratu di istana dari pada kau membunuhnya nanti." Usul Nelliel.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan mahkluk yang bernama wanita ataupun tertarik dengan sebuah perasaan yang selalu dinamakan cinta atau semacamnya. Yang terpenting untukku adalah membangkitkan Aizen-_sama_ dan menghancurkan _Soul Society_." Ulquiorra menatap dingin wajah Orihime yang terlelap.

"Cepatlah teman-teman, waktu kita sudah tak banyak. Obat tidurku sebentar lagi akan habis dan bisa gawat jika mereka semua terbangun lalu menemukan kita diatas sini." Teriak Syazel dari dalam portal.

Ulquiorra langsung bergegas pergi dan masuk kedalam portal menuju _Hueco Mundo_, namun sebelum memasuki _Hueco Mundo_ Ulquiorra memakaikan gelang penekan tekanan roh pada Orihime agar Ichigo tidak bisa menemukan sang adik karena tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu _dari Orihime.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ngh..." lenguh Ichigo seraya merentangak kedua tangannya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

Ia menoleh menatap bingung _Futon_ yang terlihat kosong dan tidak ada sosok sang adik yang tengah terlelap diatasnya.

"Apakah Hime-_chan_ sudah bangun? Tak biasanya ia tidak membangunkan ku juga," Ichigo bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak keluar kamar mencari sang adik yang dipikirnya tengah berada di luar kamar.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo-_sama_." sapa seorang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Apakah kau melihat Orihime?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pagi ini saya belum melihat Orihime-_sama_." jawab sang pelayan.

"Apakah didapur kau juga tidak melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak Ichigo-_sama_, pagi ini Orihime-_sama _belum pergi kedapur."

**Deg'**

Tiba-tiba perasaan Ichigo menjadi tidak enak dan buru-buru ia bergegas mencari Orihime ke seluruh rumah dan benar saja saat ia mencari hingga ke dalam gudang bawah tanah. Sang adik tidak ditemukan sama sekali di dalam rumah.

"Hime-chan," batin Ichigo.

**DRAP...**

Ichigo berlari menuju ruangan sang ayah.

"Ayah, ayah..." panggil Ichigo dengan panik.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kau terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa sekali?" Isshin menatap bingung sang anak.

"Hime-_chan_, ayah..." wajah Ichigo terlihat panik.

"Ada apa dengannya Ichigo? Bukankah ia berada didalam kamarnya bersamamu," ujar Isshin dengan santai.

"Hime-_chan_ menghilang ayah, aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh rumah akan tetapi ia tidak ada dimanapun," teriak Ichigo dengan frustasi.

Isshin langsung membelakkan kedua matanya, "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo, bukankah rumah ini di jaga ketat oleh para penjaga bahkan dilindungi oleh perisai dari ayah. Bagaimana mungkin Orihime menghilang?" Isshin terlihat mulai panik.

"Aku tidak tahu ayah, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari Hime-_chan_," Ichigo jatuh terduduk didekat sang ayah.

"Ikut ayah, kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Ketua Yamamoto dan juga para dewan tinggi. Bagaimanapun Orihime harus ditemukan." Isshin langsung bergegas pergi menuju _Gotei_ tiga belas dan memberitahukan hal ini.

Dan betepa terkejutnya Isshin juga Ichigo saat mendngar penjelasan dari ketua Yamamoto Genryusai kalau kemungkinan yang menculik Orihime adalah para _Espada_ karena bersamaan dengan hilangnya Orihime, beberapa pecahana _Hyongoku_ juga ikut menghilang. Dan hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja karena jika para _Espada_ mengetahui tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Orihime, maka bisa dipastikan kehancuran _Soul Society_ akan segera tiba.

**DUK...**

Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai mengetuk keras tongkat miliknya.

"Kita harus mencari semua pecahan _Hyongoku_ yang tersebar di _Soul Society_ dan _Hueco_ _Mundo_, juga menemukan Orihime demi mencegah kehancuran _Soul Society_." Teriak Yamamoto dengan lantang.

Para _Shinigami_ yang berada diruangan _Gotei_ tiga belas terlihat kaget saat mengetahui Orihime ikut menghilang juga, kecuali dengan Ichigo dan sang ayah yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Apa? Orihime ikut menghilang juga!" Juushiro Ukitake terlihat kaget.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah dikedaiaman Kurosaki sudah di lindungi oleh perisai yang sangat kuat." Ujar Shunsui Kyouraku dengan bingung.

Ichigo hanya terdiam seraya meremas erat kedua tangannya menahan amarahnya, ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang yang sudah berani menculik adiknya. Jika saja orang itu berani melukai seujung jari-pun, maka Ichigo tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang itu dan menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime menatap bingung dan aneh pada seorang pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Pria itu duduk diam menatapnya dengan penuh arti tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Orihime dengan bingung.

"..." pria itu masih diam menatapnya.

"Dan aku berada dimana? Mana kak Ichi-_kun_?" Orihime melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan ia sadar kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Orihime dan semakin membuatnya sangat bingung juga heran pada pria tampan bermata _Emarald_ itu.

Orihime memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang akan tetapi saat hendak turun, ia melihat kedua tangan juga kakinya tengah dirantai.

"Apa ini?" Orihime menatap ngeri rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Itu untuk membuatmu agar terus berada disini dan tidak melarikan diri dari tempat ini," pria itu akhiranya membuka suaranya yang terdengar dingin ditelinga Orihime.

"Mengapa anda melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" Orihime manatap sendu pada pria itu.

"Aku butuh kekuatanmu Nona untuk membangkitkan Aizen-_sama_," jelas pria itu.

"A-Aizen katamu? Orang yang sangat jahat d..."

**BUK...**

Pria itu meninju keras tembok yang ada disampingnya hingga retak. Orihime terkejut dan menatap takut padanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Nona, jangan kau menghina Aizen-_sama_ dengan mulutmu kotormu, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan merobeknya dengan pedangku," pria itu menatap tajam Orihime.

Dan gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini benar-benar sangat takut sekali dengan tatapan dingin yang ditujukan pria itu untuknya.

**Tap...**

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Orihime, "Namaku adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, salah satu dari _Espada_ tertinggi dan pemimpin sementara para _Hollow_," Ulquiorra memperkenalkan dirinya.

Orihime terdiam kaku menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang tak lain adalah _Espada_, musuh dari _Soul Society_ juga orang yang pernah hampir membunuh kakaknya lima puluh tahun yang lalu saat peperangan.

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk menyatukan kembali pecahan _Hyongoku_ dan membangkitkan kembali Aizen-_sama_ dari tidur panjangnya," Ulquiorra memperlihatkan beberapa pecahan _Hyongoku_ ditangannya pada Orihime.

"Ini..." Orihime kaget melihatnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerang _Soul_ _Sociey_ dan membunuh ayahmu." Ancamnya.

Kedua mata Orihime membelalak sempurna saat mendengarnya.

"I-itu..."

"Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik Nona." Ucap Ulquiorra sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar Orihime.

Gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini langsung meringkuk menangis diatas kasur meratapi keadaannya saat ini.

"Hiks...Kak Ichi-kun..." isak Orihime.

Saat ini hati Orihime tengah merasa bingung, apa yang harus ia pilih dan lakukan. Jika ia menolak membantu pria itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyatukan _Hyongoku _maka pria itu tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Ayah dan para penduduk _Soul Society_ yang tidak bersalah tapi jika ia lakukan itu maka itu berarti Orihime akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kak Ichi-kun apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Orihime.

**TBC**

**A/N : Yee Inoue kembali dengan Fic baru, padahal banyak Fic yang belum selesai dan di update malah bikin Fic baru yang ga jelas kayak gini hehehe # bungkuk badan.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari Fandom sebelah akan tetapi jalan ceritanya akan jauh berbeda, buat kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue ga tahu apa akan di teruskan lagi atau ga itu tergantung dengan respon kalian semua. **

**Untuk siapapun yang mau membaca Fic ini, Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan jika berkenan mohon Read and Riviewnya pleas.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje****, Abal**** dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan dengan iris abu-abunya terlihat tengah berdiri menengadahkan wajahnya menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat dari celah jendela kamarnya yang tinggi. Padangan matanya terlihat menerawang entah kemana, gadis ini terlihat sangat tidak bahagia berada ditempat ini, karena menurutnya kamar ini adalah sebuah penjara untuknya bukanlah sebuah kamar ataupun rumah baginya.

Dirinya ini berada ditempat ini bukan karena kemauannya, akan tetapi ia diculik demi membangkitkan kembali Sousuke Aizen. Tak hanya dikurung di kamar ini bahkan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat rantai yang cukup panjang, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kemanapun selain dikamar ini.

**Tok…Tok..**

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya.

"Nona Orihime." Panggil seorang pelayan dari balik pintu kamar.

"….."

Gadis yang dipanggil Orihime itu, terdengar diam dan tak menyahuti panggilan dari sang pelayan.

**KLEK'**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang wanita kurus kecil dengan topeng aneh yang melekat diwajahnya, yang merupakan seorang _Hollow_ salah satu dari penghuni di _Hueco Mundo_.

"Saatnya anda makan." ucap gadis _Hollow_ itu dengan datar.

Gadis cantik ini masih diam dan memandangi bulan tanpa menghiraukan sang pelayan yang datang membawakan makanan untuknya, tak lama setelah mengantarkan makanan wanita _Hollow_ itu-pun pergi dari kamar Orihime, dan bisa gadis cantik ini dengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari luar.

Orihime menoleh dan menatap datar nampan makanan yang berada diatas meja kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar. Gadis ini tidak berselera makan sama sekali, ia lebih memilih berdiri diam memandangi bulan seraya memikirkan tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya yang berada di _Soul Society_.

"Kak Ichi, ayah..." Air matanya menetes jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Betapa hatinya merasa rindu sekali pada sang kakak juga ayahnya, jika saja ia tidak diculik oleh para _Espada _mungkin saat ini dirinya tengah bersenda gurau bersama sang kakak, Ichigo Kurosaki atau belajar kaligrafi dengan sang ayah.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam gadis ini terus berdiri didepan jendela, tanpa memperdulikan makan malamnya yang sudah mendingin. Hingga lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lagi. Orihime masih diam dan lagi-lagi tidak mengidahkan orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berfikir kalau itu pasti pelayan yang datang untuk membawa nampan makanannya.

**Tap...Tap...Tap...**

Namun yang masuk bukanlah pelayan _Hollow_ tadi, akan tetapi seorang pria bermata _Emerald_ yang berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Orihime lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu.

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu lagi, Nona." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Orihime menolehkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak lapar Tuan." sahutnya datar.

"Apa kau ingin aku memeras makanan itu dan memasukkannya dengan paksa kedalam tenggorokkanmu?" pria itu menatap datar nampan makanan yang masih terisi penuh tanpa tersentuh sedikit-pun oleh Orihime.

"Kewajibanmu adalah menjaga kesehatan juga nyawamu hingga semua pecahan _Hogyoku _terkumpul, lalu dengan seluruh kekuatanmu bangkitkan kembali Aizen-_sama_," ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Setelah tugasmu selesai, jika kau menginkan mati akan ku kabulkan dengan mudah." Sambungnya.

Kedua mata Orihime membelalak sempurna dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetaran membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak sama sekali, dirinya benar-benar sangat takut pada pria tampan bersurai hitam itu yang merupakan penguasa tempat ini, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Jadi makanlah makananmu, aku tidak mau kau mati sebelum waktunya." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan dingin seraya pergi berlalu meninggalkan Orihime yang terdiam terpaku memandanginya dengan tatapan takut.

**BRUK...**

Tubuh Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk lemas saat Ulquiorra keluar dari kamarnya, seluruh tubuh gadis bemata abu-abu ini terasa gemetaran dan tanpa sadar kalau air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kak Ichi...Ayah..." isaknya dengan takut.

***#***

**BLAM...**

Ulquiorra menutup kasar pintu kamar Orihime, lalu menguncinya tak hanya itu saja di depan kamar gadis bermata abu-abu ini juga ada Ggio Vega yang menjaga kamar Orihime untuk memastikan kalau gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokletan itu tidak akan bisa lari kemana-kemana, mengingat kekuatan dari Orihime sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan kembali Aizen.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kekamar ini tanpa seijinku atau perintah dariku." Ujar Ulquiorra pada _Espada_ bersurai hitam ini.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra." Sahutnya dengan sopan.

Ulquiorra-pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Orihime seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Akan tetapi saat _Espada_ tampan ini berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, yang merupakan _Sexta Espada_ terlihat berdiri bersandar pada salah satu dinding di lorong seraya memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam kantong celananya, dilihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya _Espada_ bersurai biru ini tengah menunggu seseorang.

Pria bermata _Emerald_ ini tidak memperdulikan Grimmjow sama sekali dan berjalan melewatinya dengan santai. Hingga dengan cepatnya salah satu kaki Grimmjow menghalangi jalannya.

Ulquiorra menatap datar Grimmjow, ia-pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada _Espada_ bersurai biru itu.

"Dingin sekali sikapmu padaku Ulquiorra, sang penguasa _Hueco Mundo_," kekehnya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan menatap datar _Sexta Espada_ itu.

"Bagaimana kabar mainan perliharaanmu?" cibir Grimmjow.

"Ia baik-baik saja dan gadis itu bukanlah mainan atau-pun peliharaanku, melainkan sebuah alat untuk membangkitkan kembali Aizen-_sama_," balas Ulquiorra dengan datar.

Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya, ia terlihat memandang rendah _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu, "Lalu jika dia hanyalah alat untukmu, kenapa kau sangat menjaganya? Bahkan kau mengurungnya di kamar khusus dan tidak memperbolehkan kami semua untuk mendekatinya!" sindir Grimmjow yang berusaha memancing emosi Ulquiorra.

"Itu agar ia tidak lari dari tempat ini," jawabnya dengan datar.

"Benarkah itu!? Lagi pula ia bisa bersembunyi dan lari kemana dari sini? Karena seluruh wilayah _Hueco Mundo_ hanya ada gurun pasir saja dan juga banyaknya _Hollow, Menos_ Grade, _Adjuchas_ yang berkeliaran di tempat ini! Kau hanya beralasan saja Ulquiorra," Grimmjow tersenyum sinis menatap _Espada_ bersurai hitam itu.

"Jika kubiarkan kalian mendekatinya, aku yakin kalian semua akan melukainya karena dendam juga rasa benci kalian pada Ichigo Kurosaki. Terlebih denganmu Grimmjow, sudah pasti kau akan menebas gadis itu menjadi dua, mengingat kakak dari gadis itu-lah yang telah menghilangkan tangan kirimu," balas Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"Kau benar sekali Ulquiorra, aku ingin sekali menebas tubuh gadis itu dan mencabik-cabiknya lalu melemparkan potongan tubuhnya pada Ichigo." Batin Grimmjow.

Disaat _Espada_ bersurai biru itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu Ulquiorra keburu memotong ucapannya.

"Dengarkan aku Grimmjow Jaegarjaques," Ulquiorra menatap tajam pada Grimmjow.

_Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ ini berjalan mendekat ke arah Grimmjow, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedikit-pun melukainya bahkan seujung rambut-pun hingga gadis itu melaksanakan tugasnya membangkitkan Aizen-_sama_. Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyerangmu bahkan membunuhmu," ujarnya dengan dingin disertai dengan hawa yang sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Tubuh Grimmjow terasa gemetaran karena merasakan _Reiatsu_ milik Ulquiorra, dan hal ini membuatnya sangat sebal juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa kekuatannya jauh dibawah Ulquiorra.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" celetuk Grimmjow.

_Espada_ bersurai hitam ini terseyum miris mendengarnya. "Cinta?! Sebuah perasaan yang sangat merepotkan. Apakah kau lupa Grimmjow, kalau aku adalah seorang _Espada_ yang terlahir dari kehampaan dan aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah perasaan dalam hidupku."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua perkataanmu Ulquiorra dan aku tidak mengakui kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu."

"Aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Namun bisa aku pastikan aku tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, karena gadis itu berada dalam perlindunganku sampai ia melakukan tugasnya membangkitkan Aizen-_sama_," Ulquiorra mengeluarkan _Reiatsu_-nya yang langsung membuat seluruh tubuh Grimmjow gemetaran dan kaku.

Grimmjow terdiam seribu bahasa dan tidak bisa membalas semua perkataan dari_ Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ itu, setelah Ulquiorra pergi baru seluruh tubuhnya bisa digerakkan kembali dan diam-diam dari balik tembok koridor seorang pria bersurai merah muda dengan mengenakan kacamata terlihat tersenyum kejam melihat kejadian itu, ternyata sejak tadi ia sudah berada di tempat itu melihat juga mendengar semua percakapan dari dua _Espada _tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime duduk diam dipinggir ranjang pandangan matanya terlihat koson, kedua matanya menatap dingin tangan dan kakinya yang terbelenggu oleh sebuah rantai, dirinya merasa tengah berada didalam penjara atau lebih tepatnya sebuah sangkar emas karena ia tidak bisa kemana-kemana selain di kamar ini, layaknya seekor burung.

**KLEK...**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang _Espada_ bersurai kuning dengan kulit berwarna _eksotis_ menghambur masuk kedalam kamar lalu berjalan menghampiri Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, memintaku untuk membawamu keruangan pertemuan." Ujar Tia Harribel dengan datar.

Orihime hanya diam dan tak menanggapi perkataan _Espada _cantik itu, bahkan saat kedua rantai di kaki dan tangannya dilepas tak ada reaksi ataupun ucapan sepatah kata-pun yang terucap dari bibir gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini.

"Ikuti aku, jangan sekali-kali mencoba lari atau aku akan memotong kedua kakimu." Ancam Tia Harribe sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Dan lagi-lagi gadis bermata abu-abu ini hanya diam, raut wajahnya benar-benar sangat datar dan tak ada ekspersi sama sekali. Dengan pelan-pelan Orihime mengikuti langkah kaki Tia Harribel yang membawanya ke ruangan pertemuan. Saat Orihime tiba diruangan pertemuan bersama dengan Tia Harribel semua _Espada_ menatapnya dengan bingung kecuali dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa gadis itu datang kemari?" gumam Yammy dengan dingin.

"Tenanglah Yammy, kau jangan terlihat kesal seperti itu. Diam dan lihat saja apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra." Syazel tersenyum penuh arti menatap gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu.

"Kemarilah Nona, ada hal yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

Orihime langsung berjalan mendekati _Espada_ tampan bersurai hitam itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Tuan_ Espada_?" tanya Orihime dingin.

"Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan kekuatanmu di depan mereka semua, karena sebagian dari mereka masih belum mempercayai dengan kekuatanmu." Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat pada Orihime.

_Espada_ tampan bermata _Emerald_ ini terlihat menatap dingin seorang _Espada _bersurai biru yang duduk di sebelah kanan mejanya yang sedari tadi terus menopang dagunya menatap tajam juga menusuk pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

"Nona, tumbuhkan kembali lengannya yang sudah di potong oleh kakakmu," ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung membuat semua _Espada_ kaget mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Grimmjow membelakkan kedua matanya, ia menatap remeh pada Orihime "Jangan bercanda kau Ulquiorra? Mana mungkin gadis selemah ini bisa mengembalikan tanganku yang terpotong puluhan tahun yang lalu."

"Itu benar sekali Ulquiorra, aku tahu kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini sangat besar akan tetapi menumbuhkan kembali lengan yang sudah hilang puluhan tahun yang lalu bagaimana bisa?" Yammy terlihat bingung dengan Ulquiorra.

Namun _Espada _tampan ini tetap dengan perintahnya, "Cepat lakukan Nona, jangan sampai aku memintanya kembali."

Orihime berjalan menghampiri _Espada_ tampan bersurai biru itu, dan saat berada tepat didepan Grimmjow, ia langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Grimmjow, "_Soten Kishun_." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

**WHUSS...**

Sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan menyelimuti lengan kiri Grimmjow dan dengan ajaibnya, lengan kiri Grimmjow tumbuh kembali seperti sedia kala dan semua _Espada_ benar-benar merasa sangat takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Orihime.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat dasyat!" seru Yammy dengan penuh kagum.

"Kekuatan yang sangat menarik sekali." Gumam Syazel.

Sesaat setelah mengobati Grimmjow, Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

**BRUK...**

"Ugh..." Orihime mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Gadis cantik ini memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekali setelah menggunakan kekuatan _Kotodama_ miliknya.

"Hahahahaha...Tanganku sudah kembali!" teriak Grimmjow dengan penuh kesenangan.

**GREP...**

Dengan cepat _Sexta Espada_ ini mencekik leher Orihime, "Akhirnya tanganku kembali, dan akan kubalas perbuatan kakakmu padaku, Nona." Grimmjow menyeringai kejam.

"Ugh..." Orihime berusaha melepaskan cekikkan Grimmjow dari lehernya.

"Bersiaplah u..."

**SREK...**

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra sudah berada dibelakang _Espada _bersurai biru itu seraya menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di lehernya, "Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku sudah menebas kepalamu terlebih dahulu," ancam Ulquiorra.

"Kau!" geram Grimmjow.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu Grimmjow?" desak Ulquiorra.

Mau tidak mau sang _Sexta Espada_ melepaskan cekikkannya dari gadis bersurai orange itu dan pergi menjauh dari keduanya, sementara itu para _Espada_ yang merupakan teman-teman dari Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra memilih duduk diam melihat semuanya tanpa mau ikut campur atau-pun berkomentar sama sekali.

Sementara itu Orihime terlihat tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawah lantai. Ulquiorra berjalan perlahan menghampiri tubuh gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu, dan dengan hati-hati _Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ ini meraih tubuh Orihime lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal sytle_.

"Aku rasa pertemuan untuk hari ini usai dan aku harap besok kalian bisa membawakanku pecahan _Hogyouko_ yang lainnya padaku." Ucap Ulquiorra sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan.

Di saat Ulquiorra menggendong mesra tubuh Orihime, seorang _Espad_a cantik bersurai kuning terlihat menatap sendu ke arah mereka berdua dan diam-diam Syazel yang duduk didepan Tia Harribel bisa menangkap jelas arti pandangn mata dari _Espada_ berkulit _eksotis_ itu yang terlihat cemburu juga iri.

"Semakin menarik saja." Batinnya.

***#***

Ulquiorra membaringkan tubuh Orihime diatas kasur, dan saat hendak menyelimuti tubuh gadis ini ia bisa melihat darah segar dibibir Orihime, lalu tanpa sadar kalau salah satu tangannya terulur ke bibir gadis cantik bersurai kecokelatn itu lalu menghapusnya. Namun tak lama Ulquiorra menyadari perbuatannya dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari area bibir Orihime.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!" Pikir Ulquiorra.

_Espada_ bersurai hitam ini merutuki perbuatannya, "Pikiranku selalu menjadi kacau kalau berada di dekat gadis ini." gumam Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra beranjak pergi dari kamar Orihime, lalu meminta tim medis untuk mengobati gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Saat ini tengah di adakan rapat di ruangan _Gotei_ tiga belas untuk membahas mengenai penculikan Orihime dan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan pihak _Soul Society_ untuk menyelamatkannya, karena bagaimana-pun mereka tidak akan membiarakan para _Espada_ membangkitkan kembali Aizen dengan menggunakan pecahan _Hogyoku_ juga kekuatan dari Orihime.

"Kita harus mencari semua pecahan _Hogyoku, _dan mencegah para _Espada_ mengumpulkan pecahan itu lalu menyatukannya demi membangkitkan Aizen yang merupakan mimpi buruk untuk kita semua," ujar Ketua Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk masuk ke _Hueco Mundo_ dan menolong Orihime, Ketua," teriak Ichigo dengan lantang.

"Tidak bisa, karena tugas utama kita saat ini adalah mencari semua pecahan _Hogyoku _yang tersebar di _Soul Society_ dan_ Hueco Mundo_." Tolak Ketua Komandan Yamamoto dengan tegas.

"Ta..."  
"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya Ichigo. Kau, Byakuya dan Toushiro akan pergi ke _Rokungai _untuk mencari pecahan_ Hogyoku_ disana. Dan jika kau masih nekat untuk pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghilangkan semua kemampuan _Shinigami_ milikmu." Ancam Ketua Yamamoto tanpa main-main.

Ichigo terdiam membisu dan tak bisa berkata sapatah katapun dan dengan terpaksa ia menuruti semua perintah dari Ketua Yamamoto, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya merasa kesal juga marah karena tidak bisa menolong sang adik dari cengkraman tangan para _Espada_.

"Tenanglah _Hime_, kakak akan datang menolongmu." Batin Ichigo.

***#***

**BRAK**

Ichigo mendobrak keras meja di ruangannya, meluapkan kekesalannya pada benda mati didepannya saat ini. Karena dirinya tidak di ijinkan untuk memasuki kawasan _Hueco Mundo_ untuk menolong sang adik.

"Sial!" racau Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, Komandan kau jangan terbawa emosi," ucap Kira yang merupakan wakil Komandan sekaligus teman Ichigo.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang Kira, saat adikku berada di tempat berbahaya itu bersama dengan para monster yang bisa kapan saja membunuhnya," Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Pria bersurai orange ini benar-benar sangat cemas juga khawatir dengan kondisi sang adik, andai saja waktu itu ia lebih waspada menjaga Orihime dengan ketat mungkin saja adik perempuannya tidak akan di culik oleh Ulquiorra dan anak buahnya.

"Aku harus menolongnya, Kira. Aku harus membawa _Hime_, kembali kesini walaupun nyawaku sendiri menjadi taruhannya." ucap Ichigo dengan mantap.

"Tenanglah Komandan, aku yakin Ketua Yamamoto dan juga para petinggi _Soul Society_ tengah mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Orihime. Jadi tenangkanlah hati dan pikiranmu saat ini." Kira menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo.

"Tapi K..."

"Dengarkan saja perkataan dari wakil Komandanmu Ichigo," potong seorang pria bersurai merah, yang merupakan wakil Komandan dari divisi enam. Pria bersurai merah ini datang ke ruangan Ichigo bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam.

"Renji, Rukia!" seru Ichigo.

"Ada apa kalian berdua kemari?" Ichigo menatap bingung sepasang kekasih itu.

"Memangnya kami tidak boleh datang berkunjung ke tempatmu?" omel Renji.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, ia meminta pada Kira untuk membuatkan teh hijau dan membawakan beberapa camilan ke ruangannya. Tak lama setelah kedatangan sepasang kekasih itu Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikaku dan Yumichika datang bersamaan ke ruangan Ichigo di divisi tiga. Mereka semua datang untuk memberikan nasehat juga semangat pada pemuda bersurai orange itu, karena bagaimana-pun mereka sangat tahu kalau Ichigo sangat menyangi sang adik melebihi nyawanya sendiri, dan mereka takut kalau-kalau Ichigo nanti akan berbuat nekat demi menyelamatkan Orihime di _Hueco Mundo_.

Awalnya niat mereka semua datang ke tempat Ichigo untuk itu, akan tetapi karena banyaknya orang yang berkumul di ruangan pemuda bersurai orange itu. Rangiku malah mengadakan pesta minum-minum dadakan bersama dengan _Shinigami_ lainnya, hal hasil mereka semua malah berpesta ria di ruangan Ichigo.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi begini!?" keluh Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Ayo, Ichigo kau juga minum." Tawar Rangiku yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Tidak terima kasih Rangiku, aku tidak minum arak." Tolak Ichigo.

"Kau ini-kan pria dewasa, masa tidak bisa minum sama sekali walaupun hanya satu gelas?" ledek Rangiku.

"Biarkan saja, karena _Hime_ melarangku untuk minum. Katanya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh." Balas Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Hahahahaha..." Rangiku, Renji dan Ikaku tertawa dengan kerasa mendengarnya.

Mereka bertiga tidak mengira kalau pemuda bersurai orange itu sangat menuruti semua perkataan sang adik, bahkan saat di larang untuk minum arak atau semacamnya. Memang benar kalau Ichigo itu terkenal dengan sifat _sister complex_ tingkat akutnya dan terlalu menyangi adiknya sendiri melibihi dirinya sendiri.

"Dewasalah Ichigo, suatu hari nanti adikmu pasti akan menemukan pria yang ia cintai lalu menikah dan memiliki keluarga." Renji menepuk pelan pundak kanan Ichigo.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan dari Renji yang langsung membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan pilu. Memang benar kalau suatu hari nanti sang adik akan menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga, akan tetapi apakah hatinya sudah siap menerimanya jika saat itu tiba.

"Jatuh cinta-lah Ichigo." seru Rangiku.

"Rangiku benar, carilah gadis yang baik lalu menikahlah. Kau juga berhak bahagia Ichigo." Sambung Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, karena jujur saja hatinya sudah terlanjur tertambat pada adiknya sejak sang adik masih kecil, karena menurutnya belum ada gadis yang mampu menggeser posisi Orihime dihatinya. Akan tetapi Ichigo akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian sang adik walaupun harus merelakannya jatuh kepelukkan pria lain. Karena ia menyangi, mencintai Orihime dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria tampan bermata_ Emerald_ pada salah satu _Hollow_ tim medis.

"Kondisinya masih lemah Ulquiorra-_sama_, ia kehilangan banyak energi roh dari tubuhnya." Jelasnya dengan takut.

"Berapa lama lagi ia akan tertidur?" Ulquiorra menatap datar tubuh Orihime yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Entahlah Ulquiorra_-sama_ saya tidak tahu. Mungkin saja jika ada yang memberikan energi roh padanya. Nona Orihime bisa cepat siuman." _Hollow_ itu menudukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap _Espada_ bersurai hitam itu.

"Bagaimana caranya menyalurkan energi roh pada gadis itu?!" Ulquiorra menyeringitkan salah satu alisnya.

"De-dengan..." _Hollow _itu terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan dari Ulquiorra.

"Dengan apa? Cepat katakan, kalau tidak mau kepalamu kutebas." _Espada_ tampan ini mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tentu saja dengan menciumnya, Ulquiorra. Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu," ledek Nelliel yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamar Orihime.

"Kau? Ada apa kau kemari?!" Ulquiorra menatap dingin _Espada _cantik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk gadis cantik itu." Nelliel menunjuk ke arah Orihime yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur.

Ulquiorra menatap dingin istri dari Nnoitra itu yang selalu saja iseng dan mengganggunya terlebih semenjak ia menculik Orihime ke _Hueco Mundo_, _Espada_ bersurai hijau ini selalu menggodanya dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat cocok juga serasi dengan Orihime. Sebagai _Espada_ yang lahir dari kehampahaan Ulquiorra tidak memiliki sebuah perasaan baik itu senang, sedih, cinta atau-pun semacamnya karena ia tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali. Dengan dingin Ulquiorra menyuruh _Hollow_ medis untuk pergi dari kamar ini dan membiarkan ia berdua dengan Nelliel.

"Jika kau ingin gadis itu cepat siuman, kau harus menyalurkan energi rohmu padanya dengan cara menciumnya."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya saja?" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Tidak bisa Ulquiorra, karena jika aku melakukan maka aku akan jatuh pingsan. Kekuatan Energi roh milikku tidak sebesar milikmu, jadi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Jelas Nelliel seraya memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa harus dengan menciumnya? Tidak adakah cara yang lain?" tanya Ulquiorra, berharap kalau ada cara lain untuk membuat Orihime siuman.

"Ada, tapi itu jika kau seorang _Shinigami_ atau-pun _Quincy_. Tapi kau bukanlah dari keduanya, hanya dengan cara itu-lah kau bisa memberikan energi rohmu padanya." Jawab Nelliel.

_Espada_ bermata _Emerald_ ini terdiam dan seperti tengah memikirkan perkataan dari Nelliel, dan tanpa sadar kalau wanita _Espada_ ini tersenyum sangat tipis sekali melihat ekspersi wajah Ulquiorra yang terlihat bingung dan berfikir dengan keras mengenai perkataannya.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya," ucap Ulquiorra.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah cantik _Espada_ bersurai hijau ini, "Bagus." Batin Nelliel dengan senang.

"Keluarlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri di kamar ini." usir Ulquiorra degan dingin.

Awalnya _Espada_ cantik ini menolaknya namun setelah diberi tatapan tajam dan menusuk akhirnya Nelliel mau pergi meninggalkan kamar, dengan cepat Ulquiorra langsung mengunci rapat pintu kamar. Sementara itu di luar kamar Nelliel terlihat senang sekali karena rencananya berhasil dan dengan hati senang Nelliel pergi meninggalkan kamar Orihime.

"Yes, aku berhasil." Senyuman lebar terukir jelas diwajah Nelliel, dengan perasaan senang _Espada_ cantik ini pergi menghampiri sang suami yang tengah berlatih tanding dengan para _Espada_.

Ulquiorra terlihat diam berdiri disamping ranjang Orihime, ia menatap penuh arti pada gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu butuh kekuatan untuk melakukan ini karena menurutnya hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang _Espada_.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu bangun, dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus melakukannya." _Espada _tampan ini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Orihime, saat bibir tipisnya mencium bibir dingin gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini, ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya, jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berdebar-debar dan berdetak dengan cepat.

"Perasaan apa ini?!" batinya.

Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun lama-lama ia melumat pelan bibir indah milik gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini, sepertinya ia terlihat menikmati ciuman ini. Tak lama setelah mencium Orihime, gadis bermata abu-abu ini membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"Hmph..." erang Orihime dengan tertahan.

Merasa kalau Orihime sudah siuman, _Espada_ tampan ini menjauhkan bibir juga tubuhnya dari Orihime. Sementara itu gadis pemilik manik abu-abu itu menatap bingung juga malu padanya, dari pandangan mata Orihime terlihat jelas kalau gadis ini meminta penjelasan darinya mengenai ciuman tadi.

"Jangan pernah berfikir aneh-aneh padaku, Nona. Aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk mengarlirkan energi roh padamu agar kau cepat siuman." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

_Espada_ tampan ini terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, tak ada raut kaget, malu atau semacamnya yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Orihime, yang wajahnya terlihat merona merah karena malu terlebih itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"A-anda bi-bisa melakukannya tanpa harus me-menciumku," cicit Orihime.

"Memangnya ada cara selain itu?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Te-tentu saja ada. A-anda bi-bisa mengalirkan e-energi roh de-dengan cara meletakkan kedua telapak tangan anda, sama seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh ayah dan kak Ichi." jelas Orihime dengan gugup.

Sesaat Ulquiorra membelalakkan kedua matanya, namun dengan cepat ia memasang wajah _stoick-_nya kembali, ia tidak menyangka kalau_ Espada_ cantik bersurai hijau itu akan membohonginya.

"Tapi aku rasa cara itu lebih efektif dan bisa membuatmu cepat tersadar." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan datar.

_Espada_ tampan ini berdiri menatap dingin gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu, "Aku akan meminta pelayan membawakan makanan untukmu. Jika kau tidak memakannya lagi, aku bisa pastikan kalau aku yang akan memasukkan semua makanan itu kedalam mulutmu dengan caraku sendiri." Ancam Ulquiorra.

Orihime hanya bisa menunduk diam mendengarnya dan tak berani menjawab ataupun menatap wajah _Espada_ tampan itu karena kini jantungnya masih berdegup kencang mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi yang menurutnya sangat lembut sekali.

**TBC**

**Thank's for reading.**

**Jika berkenan RnR.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


End file.
